lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
KJ Over the Multiverse
---- KJ Over the Multiverse was a massive sociopolitical, business, and military tour undertaken by Emperor of the Great Empire and Master Commander of GUAOF, Kuzon Jr., from 1120 to 1124, during the second phase of the Great Universal Revolution. It was his largest tour ever taken, with over 2,000 stops on planets across the multiverse (all 12 universes), whose barriers were broken by the Universal Supersystem into a single sphere. It is the sequel to KJ Over the Universe. The tour was undertaken in the midst of the most bloodiest, violent, aggressive, complex, and brutal revolutionary war in multiversal history. KJ began the tour on 27 December 1120, following the election of the first President of Earth. The tour was underpromoted as to keep it secret from the enemy. KJ not only gave speeches and participated in summits with trillions of allies, he worked and negotiated with leaders, scientists, mages, and strategists to develop solutions to key victories. It ended on 30 November 1124. It was a massive success, causing an influx of motivation and hope, and helping secure GUAOF's victory when the war ended the next year. There were many events. Many stops were interrupted by System attacks and invasions. On one occasion, an Egnifium gas factory spilled and killed millions, and harmed KJ (who underwent medical treatment). The Lookout Crew were sometimes present. Amar Corps, a major weapons manufacturer, was taken down after a speech. The Amatryx was the largest project to come out of his collaborations with scientists/mages. KJ's next tour would be the Universal Restoration tour. Dates Unlike his previous tours, KJ stopped at multiple planets a day, every day, taking breaks no longer than 3 days, for 4 years straight. It was extremely stressful and rigorous, as he had to command half the universe's power as the war became increasingly violent with every second. The tour contributed to his sleep deprivation, and physical/psychological issues--many already present before it even began. Soon only 'sheer willpower and devotion' was running KJ. *December 1120 - Universe 7, North Quadrant *January 1121 - Universe 7, North Quadrant *February 1121 - Universe 7, West Quadrant *March 1121 - Universe 7, West Quadrant *April 1121 - Universe 7, South Quadrant *May 1121 - Universe 7, South Quadrant *June 1121 - Univrese 6, East Quadrant *July 1121 - Universe 6, East Quadrant *August 1121 - Universe 6, North Quadrant *September 1121 - Universe 6, North Quadrant *October 1121 - Universe 6, West Quadrant *November 1121 - Universe 6, West Quadrant *December 1121 - Universe 6, South Quadrant *January 1122 - Universe 5, North Quadrant *February 1122 - Universe 5, North Quadrant *March 1122 - Universe 5, North/East Quadrant *April 1122 - Universe 5, East Quadrant *May 1122 - Universe 5, West Quadrant *June 1122 - Universe 4, South Quadrant *July 1122 - Universe 4, North Quadrant *August 1122 - Universe 4, East Quadrant *September 1122 - Universe 4, East Quadrant *October 1122 - Universe 4, South Quadrant *November 1122 - Universe 3. West Quadrant *December 1122 - Universe 3, South Quadrant *January 1123 - Universe 3, North Quadrant *February 1123 - Universe 3, East Quadrant *March 1123 - Universe 2, West Quadrnt *April 1123 - Universe 2, South Quadrant *May 1123 - Universe 2, East Quadrant *June 1123 - Universe 2, South Quadrant *July 1123 - Universe 2, South Quadrant *August 1123 - Universe 1, South Quadrant *September 1123 - Universe 1, North/East Quadrant *October 1123 - Universe 1, East Quadrant *November 1123 - Universe 1, West Quadrant *December 1123 - Universe 1, North Quadrant, Universe 12, East Quadrant *January 1124 - Universe 12, North/West Quadrant *February 1124 - Universe 12, South Quadrant *March 1124 - Universe 11, North Quadrant *April 1124 - Universe 11, South Quadrant *May 1124 - Universe 11, East/West Quadrant *June 1124 - Universe 10, East Quadrant *July 1124 - Universe 10, North/West Quadrant *August 1124 - Universe 10, South Quadrant, Universe 9, West Quadrant *September 1124 - Universe 9, North Quadrant *October 1124 - Universe 9, East/South Quadrant, Universe 8, North/West Quadrant *November 1124 - Universe 8, South/East Quadrant Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Politics Category:Lookout I/II